The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit (IC) device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for processing a substrate using a supercritical fluid, an apparatus for manufacturing an IC device, a method of processing a substrate, and a method of manufacturing an IC device.
As the design rules for IC devices decrease, the critical dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease to about 20-30 nm or lower. Accordingly, a process of forming a deep and narrow pattern that has a relatively large aspect ratio of about 5 or higher, and cleaning and drying processes according thereto, are required. As such, for the manufacturing of highly integrated IC devices, a method using a supercritical fluid for performing a predetermined process of, for example, etching, cleaning, or drying, has been suggested. However, in the existing apparatus and methods for processing a substrate using a supercritical fluid, since a contamination source remaining inside a vessel used for the processing of a substrate using a supercritical fluid is adsorbed onto the substrate, the substrate is contaminated.